steven_universe_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Stevonnie
Stevonnie is the fusion of Steven and Connie. They made their debut in the episode "Alone Together". Appearance Stevonnie is currently the shortest fusion in the series. They are taller than Amethyst and Pearl, but are a few inches shorter than Garnet. They have an average/athletic build consisting of Connie's slim figure with Steven's chubby, stocky features, curly black hair that reaches to their thighs, and a complexion slightly darker than Steven's. Stevonnie appears to be a teenager, similar in height to the other teenage characters (Lars, Sour Cream, etc.), if not a few inches taller. Stevonnie is considered to be very physically attractive, as the citizens of Beach City seem to be in awe of their appearance. Since Stevonnie is a fusion of two beings with physical bodies, their outfit upon forming is prone to constant change. Personality Stevonnie's personality is unique. As a fusion, they do not have a single, distinct personality, but instead have a blend of both Connie and Steven's minds, and they frequently alternate in their control of Stevonnie's behavior and thoughts. They carry the free spirit, friendliness, and fun-loving attitude of Steven and the courtesy, awkwardness, and intelligence of Connie. When under pressure, Connie and Steven's personalities may become more distinct, as when Stevonnie unintentionally became the center of attention at the rave party they became nervous and had a panic attack, something that can be traced back to Connie rather than Steven. During the first half of "Beach City Drift", Stevonnie was shown to be rather obsessive about getting back at Kevin. This trait could be inherited from Steven, because of how much anger he had towards Kevin. However, near the end, Stevonnie seems to be more carefree, simply ignoring Kevin's remarks and attempts to get their attention. During their fight with Jasper in "Crack the Whip", Stevonnie shows courage and determination to protect Amethyst from Jasper and to defeat her, inherited from both Connie and Steven. Abilities Stevonnie, like all fusions, possesses an extreme amount super-human strength and agility. Despite being more human than gem, Stevonnie is much stronger than Steven by himself, most likely stemming from Connie's strength and athleticism combined with Steven's superhuman abilities. Stevonnie is strong enough to fight equally with a powerful quartz warrior. They appear to be able to utilize all standard Gem abilities, including weapon summoning. * Shield Proficiency: Due to possessing Rose Quartz/Steven's gemstone, Stevonnie can summon Rose's shield. With their enhanced strength as a fusion, they are able to withstand a direct strike from Jasper's crash helmet and absorb the potential knock-back. Like Steven, Stevonnie can also use the shield offensively by throwing it. * Swordsmanship: Stevonnie is skilled in the art of sword-fighting, an ability passed on from Connie. ** Like Connie, Stevonnie is shown to wield Rose's sword proficiently when used in conjunction with her shield for fighting both offensively and defensively. * Superhuman Strength/Agility: Stevonnie is shown to be graceful and agile, as shown when they are running and when they are dancing, which requires nimbleness and agility. They are also shown to be extremely strong, enough to knock the much larger Jasper back a considerable distance and drive her through the monster they were riding with enough force to poof the latter with one slash. * Speed of Descent Regulation: While fighting Jasper, Stevonnie remains in the air long enough to throw their shield at Jasper and prepare themselves to use Rose's sword. Relationships Greg Universe In "We Need to Talk", Greg was initially surprised upon seeing Stevonnie for the first time, though he assured Steven and Connie he was already aware of fusion, having witnessed it firsthand from Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems. Jasper Upon witnessing Steven and Connie fuse in "Crack the Whip", Jasper was immediately disgusted, openly criticizing "Rose's" willingness to fuse with a human. Stevonnie likewise refused to listen to Jasper unless she formally apologized for poofing Amethyst. When Jasper refused, Stevonnie successfully held their own and fought Jasper to a draw.